Wiki History
Overview Unlike many other wikis, this one has a complicated history with a lot of events involving the wiki's users and the way this wiki operates. Note: This page focuses on events in the wiki's history, not MH. Timeline * June 19th, 2015: The Miner's Haven wikia was founded by Simbee. * June 23rd, 2015: The user foomberry created the first infobox for the wikia, this was the only infobox used on the Miner's Haven wikia before TheWikiaEditMachine joined. It used the old infobox markup meaning it had an old layout and was not compatible on mobile devices. (There is a big leap from June to October due to no available sources to document the events going on) * September 19th 2015: Mettaton8 joined the Miner's Haven wikia * October 17th 2015: TheWikiaEditMachine created his wikia account and joined the Miner's Haven wikia to edit the Halloween Update 2015 pages. TWEM first found the Miner's Haven wikia when he was on his 1st life and needed to learn about reborn items * November 3rd, 2015: Helper Rick (previously known as BlueToadRiley) created a wikia account and joined the Miner's Haven wikia. It's funny seeing that these three users joined at a similar time, because they all played important roles in the Miner's Haven wikia (why else would they be on this page?). TheWikiaEditMachine's Rise In January 2016, TWEM truly began to start editing pages. At this time, most of the items on Miner's Haven still were not documented, and many pages had poor documentation. TWEM fixed this by writing as much information as he could for a given item. TWEM still used the old infoboxes but didn't like them because it took more time to edit than to copy and paste them when editing (because when pasted, it would show up as a table and you would edit it like a table. February 2016 Nuking of the old wiki and creation of this one (2/11/16) * Mettaton announces that user gained the rights to have their own user pages which made some users excited. * Mettaton8 was one of the only active admins and he desired to appoint new moderators to handle vandalism but he needed the Bureaucrat rank to do so. Simbee was the only Bureaucrat in this wikia and has been inactive since November 2015 so Mettaton8 thought moving the wikia to a new domain was the only answer. ** TheWikiaEditMachine did several a lot of research to make the move successful. He created a test wikia to upload imports of MH wikia pages. He imported most pages from the old wikia (he cut off spam pages or pages that weren't necessary). Within a week after the move announcement, the Wikia staff fulfilled Mettaton's request to "nuke" the old wikia. On the new Miner's Haven wikia, TheWikiaEditMachine received the admin rank. ** Although TheWikiaEditMachine and Mettaton8 imported all the necessary pages, so many assets were lost including images, review videos at were uploaded onto many pages, and achievements. Moving the wikia was not the answer for appointing new admins. On wikia you can adopt wikias if the community agrees with the idea or if the community or admins/Bureaucrats in it are abandoned. Mettaton8 could've adopted the old wikia and nothing would've been lost. ** Somewhere within this time, TWEM received some kind of moderator rank. ** After moving the wiki, Mettaton presumably made TWEM an admin. March 2016 Bill Cipher Incident (3/1/16-3/5/16) On March 1st, 2015, a user appeared on the Miner's Haven wikia called Bill Cipher. The user started off by vandalizing a few pages and got banned for doing so. Mettaton8 soon claimed that he talked to Simbee in the chat and said the Bill Cipher was their new account. This was disproved by wikia staff figuring out that this was Mettaton's sockpuppet on March 5th. Mettaton8 promoted Bill Cipher to Bureaucrat rank and began mass vandalizing pages and caused the wikia to get out of control. Helper Rick then reported Mettaton8 to wikia staff who then banned Mettaton8 across Fandom on May 29th, 2016. * As a result of the vandalization of the wikia, TWEM redid the home page to have much more content on it including an overview, Berezaa's twitter page, recent activity, and more! * After the incident, BlueToadRiley renamed his account to Helper Rick, based on the character Rick based off of the adult swim show Rick and Morty. * TheWikiaEditMachine learned about wiki adoption and sent an adoption form for the Miner's Haven wikia on March 9th. On March 18th, the adoption was approved the TWEM acquired the Bureaucrat Rank. TWEM immediately appointed Helper Rick Bureaucrat. Mettaton8's ban expires. * Mettaton8's ban from wikia staff expired on June 12th, 2016 (According to his block log) * Mettaton begged TWEM and Helper Rick for his rank back * Helper Rick eventually succumbed to Mettaton's pleas and gave in to his begging. Mettaton8's ban Mettaton8 was banned mostly for vandalizing the wiki, including installing a "nuke" plugin, alongside abusing his poweres without any punishments. "He demoted KingTFR twice but he had been trying to rally the community up to receive a bureaucrat rank and that's why Mettaton promoted him. When KingTFR was promoted, I knew that it wouldn't be fair to keep BananaOTT as admin, he has been active for about 2x as long as King and also does a lot of work on the MH wikia which is why I PROMOTED BANANAOTT TO BUREAUCRAT (Congrats), Now we have 4 bureaucrats (besides Mettaton), 3 of which are online on a regular basis (Helper Rick comes on every now and then but he's not that active). "bill cipher" appeared due to Mettaton8's "abuse". Look at "March 2016" for more information. A vote-to-ban poll finished with 188 (wanted to ban Mettaton8) vs 15 (wanted to forgive Mettaton8), resulting in Mettaton8's ban. Who and what Bill Cipher-Full username "Bill cipher, the 4th dimensional being." Mass vandalized the wikia and was a sockpuppet of Mettaton. Both were banned due to this. Helper Rick-Previous username Bluetoadriley. A member on the old wiki and a Bureaucrat on this one. Had a heavy involvement in the wiki's history, along with TWEM and Mettaton8 TWEM-Acronym for TheWikiaEditMachine. TheWikiaEditMachine-Had a large role in the wiki's history. Main contributor to the wiki and made all of the CSS. Mettaton8-A former Bureaucrat on the wiki, abused his power. Category:Browse